


Dirty Secret

by ColourfulVoid



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Acronyms, Bad Acronyms, Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue Heavy, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hijinks & Shenanigans, KidoMomo, Light Angst, Multi, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Secrets, SetoMarry, Sneaking Around, Spoilers, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, beyond this point, but - Freeform, but like you should know this already, except for chapter 3, idk what else to add, kanoshin - Freeform, might edit later, none of these are even tags, techincally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: It's very late at night, everyone should be asleep right? That's what Marry thought. But she heard the sound of a window, creaking open, and two people climbing inside. It's Momo and Seto. What are they doing, sneaking around like this? That's what Marry and the members of TGUMSSS (don't ask) are going to find out!





	1. Things That Go Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Welcome to Dirty Secret! This story is already finished and posted on Amino and I will be posting new chapters here every day. Hopefully you'll like it!
> 
> (as a note, this first chapter is more of a prologue than a first chapter. There isn't a button for that though, so its just really short chapter 1 I guess.)

In the dead of night, the house was silent. The lights were off. Each member of the Dan was asleep. Wait. No. That can’t be right. It was the dead of night. Everyone **should** be asleep. And yet, at that moment, a window was pushed open. Specifically the window for the shared girls room, where Kido and Marry slept. At that moment, the clock.  showed it to be 3;45am. No time for anyone to be awake. But even still, a head popped into the room. Momo’s head. She peered around the room, then climbed onto the window sill. She pulled her right leg onto the the frame and then swung both legs over. As softly as a cat, the former idol dropped to the floor. Her feet barely made a sound. They were bare and soft. Not unusual for summer, but unusual for outside. Slowly she tiptoed to the side and motioned out the window. Seto’s arms emerged from the darkened window frame. He gripped the sides of the small square before pulling his entire body through in one swift motion. It was impressive. But he shouldn't be here. In the girls room. With Momo. At 3:47 in the morning. It was wrong. The pair quietly made their way through the room, carefully avoiding stepping on the loose floorboards. Everything was executed with a precision that was worn through time. As Momo quietly arrived at the closed door frame, she breathed a sigh of relief. Slowly, she creaked open the door. The pair stepped into the hallway, remaining silent and precise. Seeto turned towards his shared room.

“Remember, today you’re going to sleep on the couch. When Kido wakes up to make breakfast, tell her you just arrived a few minutes ago because you missed her and wanted to hang out. As smart as she is, Kido is a sap when it comes to you, so use that to your advantage.”

Seto whispered so low that his voice was almost inaudible over the distant hum of the air conditioner. Momo nodded gently, then cautiously made her way to the couch. Simultaneously, Seto opened the door to his own room and stepped inside. Inside the girls room, Kido rolled over in her sleep. And Marry? Marry stayed perfectly still, eyes peeking out from the blankets. Her mind was reeling.

_“I wasn’t supposed to hear that.”_

 


	2. Pancakes and Chatter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! since chapter 1 was so short, here's chapter 2. Enjoy! You may have noticed that in this story, Marry and Kido share a room. This is because I forgot they didn't and refuse to change it.

Marry’s bare feet made their way down the polished wooden floors. She was still wearing her pale blue nightgown, and her hair was messy. Clearly, she had just woken up. She yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eye. As she brought her hands away from her face, she stepped into the living room. Kido was in the kitchen as usual. Her long green hair was tied back into a ponytail and she was wearing the apron she wore every time she cooked. Along with the group leader, was Momo. She sat at the farthest stool in the kitchen, already with a plate of food in front of her. Momo wore cut off jeans and and a robin egg blue tee shirt. Her pink sweater was tied around her waist, the sleeves left dangling off her chair.

“Oh, Good morning Marry!” Kido called into the hallway. She waved with her free hand, the other remaining a firm grip on the pan handle. “We’re having pancakes for breakfast this morning! What do you want on yours?” Marry stumbled forward. She made her way to the kitchen island and pulled out a stool, before hoisting her tiny body onto it.

“Blueberries.” She mumbled. The petite girl yawned again before folding her arms and laying her head down on them. Ambient music played softly in the background. Kido typically put the radio on when she was cooking so Marry was used to it. In fact, the whole scenario was quite comforting. For a while, Marry just lay there. Content. Momo and Kido made soft conversation, a quiet giggle slipping out every now and then. Kido softly tapped Marry on the shoulder, before sliding her a stack of pancakes. They were perfect. Golden, fluffy and covered in blueberries. Marry picked up the fork and knife laid out for her, and began to eat.

“Are they good?” Kido asked.

Marry nodded quickly, before returning her attention to her food.

“Good. Want some tea?”

Marry nodded again. Kido smiled and began busing herself with the kettle and tea bags. As Marry ate, Momo finished with her food and brought her syrupy plate to the sink to wash it. Just as the kettle began to whistle, Kano stepped into the hall. He wore a large faded t-shirt with some band logo on it and loose fitting night shorts. He stretched his arms into the air with an exaggerated yawn before sitting down next to Marry.

“Hey guys~ What’s for breakfast?” Kano drawled his words as usual.

“Pancakes.” Momo replied. She returned her plate to its spot on the shelf before sitting back down at the table.

“Oh? Nice~” Kano turned towards Kido. “Can I have chocolate chips?”

Kido turned away from the kettle holding a steaming cup of tea. She handed it to a still sleepy Marry before turning her attention to Kano. Kido rolled her eyes and handed a pre-made plate of chocolate chip pancakes to Kano.

“You always ask for the same thing for breakfast. You’re lucky today was pancake day.”

“Hey at least I’m predictable!” Kano retorted before filling his gaping maw with chocolate chip goodness. Kido sighed and began to eat her own pancakes.

“Sho- whghes Secho?” Kano asked with a mouth full of food.

Momo looked disgusted.

“Kano! Swallow your food!”

In one large gulp, Kano swallowed the remaining pancake mush.

“So where’s Seto?” Kano clarified.

Kido put her fork down and stared down her adoptive brother.

“Well since Seto is a valuable member of society, he’s at work. He got a call in the middle of the night so left at 7:00. I gave him some granola before he left though, so he won’t starve.”

Marry turned her attention away from her breakfast.

“What time will he be back?” She asked

“Sometime around 4 this afternoon, I think.” Kido replied.

Marry nodded and then proceed to hop down from the bar stool. She made her way to the sink and began washing her plate. The stream of water drowned out he music. The group continued to eat their breakfast in soft silence. It was calming. Time passed idly until 11. By this time everyone had finished their food and was hanging around in the kitchen. The morning radio had remained on and the group was generally resigned to light conversation and various app scrolling. After a moment of hesitation, Marry tapped Kano’s shoulder.

“Umm, Kano? I-i need you to come with me. I uh- have to t-talk to you.”

Normally Kano would’ve laughed and replied ‘hell no’ but his curiosity betrayed him. Marry stood up, and he followed. Momo and Kido were too engaged in a conversation to care.

***

“Aight Marry. What goes on?” The two sat in the hall facing the girls door.

“Well, um, l-last night. Uh...”

Kano sighed.

“Just spit it out before I get bored and leave~”

Marry mumbled something as the red in her checks grew. Kano stood up slowly, bored expression on his face as he said,

“I’m leaving now~”

Marry stuttered back and forth trying to speak correctly. Kano’s steps were slow and exaggerated, taunting the girl. Marry managed to stand up, lunge forward and grab Kano’s arm.

“Momo and Seto are sneaking out at night together!”

Kano paused. He then turned around slowly, wide grin decorating his face. His eyes were smiling all their own.

“Now,” Kano’s eyes glowed. “Now I’m interested.”

Marry dropped her hand, sighing with relief.

“So how’d you find out?”

Marry perked up, swinging up to meet Kano’s eyes again.

“Well-“ Marry began to tell the tale, long winded and confusing. As she went on, Kano’s smile slowly dropped. “And then he said, ‘use that to your advantage! Or was it use it to my advantage? Definitely one of them!”

Kano sighed and put his face in his hands.

“Marry,” Kano looked up, placing his hands on Marry’s shoulders. “You know I _love_ hot gossip. But, you gotta admit, your story's not very believable. There’s no point in gossip and rumours if no one believes them!”

“What?” Marry’s voice squeaked on the last syllable.

“I mean come on, Momo’s a ditz and Seto’s too innocent to do anything like that. It’s just not believable enough.”

“B-but it’s true!” Marry protested. “I’m telling the truth!!”

Kano stared into the camera despite the fact that there wasn’t a camera there.

“Are you sure you didn’t dream it?”

“Yes!” Marry cried indignantly. “I-i think!”

“If you ever get any proof, you know where to find me~” He stood up and returned to the kitchen, grin never leaving his face. Marry couldn’t read his emotions at all. She sat there for moment, unsure of what to do. She didn’t have anywhere else to go, no one else to talk to. What kind of situation was this anyway?

 _“I guess he could be right.”_ Marry admitted. _“I should stop being silly.”_

With that Marry stood up and prepared to face the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh huh. Guess thats the end! Marry was dreaming the whole thing!  
> (JK)


	3. Are you ready to uncover the truth?

(One week later) 

Momo, Kido and Marry huddled over the table, heads down, eyes narrowed. Kido and Marry stared down Momo. She looked incredibly uncomfortable.

“Alright Momo. Tell the truth this time.”

Momo squirmed in her seat. Marry kept her eyes trained on the older girl, prepared to freeze her if she attempted to make a break for it.

“Come on Momo. It’s very simple. Now,”

Momo looked torn between wanting to disappear and wanting to faint.

“Do you have any twos?”

“DAMNIT!!” Momo threw down her cards, and slumped back in her chair. “How do you always beat me!?”

“Magic.” Kido deadpaned waving her hands through the air. She reached over and began to shuffle the cards. Marry leaned back her seat. Things had been slow lately. Marry wasn’t complaining of course. Anything that kept her and her family safe was wonderful in her eyes. But it was a little slow. And that made Marry nervous. If things were calm now, that only made it all the worse when chaos did return.

“ _Relax Marry. Everything is fine. Nothing will go wrong.”_ Marry told herself.

She calmed herself again, turning to Kido and Momo.

“What should we play next?” Momo asked.

Just as Kido opened her mouth to respond, _Slam!_

Kano burst into the room. He ran wildly down the hall, slamming against the wall and banging into everything as went. Four pictures fell off the wall. It was an incredible display of mayhem.

“Kano!” Kido exclaimed.

“NO TIME!!” Kano screeched like a dying owl. “I NeEd tO bORroW tHiS!”

Kano ran forward, grabbed Mary, and dashed away, in one fell swoop.

“Eek!” Marry shrieked, face flushing. “P-p-put me d-down!”

“KANO!” Kido screamed. “What the-“

But before she could finish her sentence, Kano was gone.

Momo was in shock. Kido snapped her fingers in Momo’s face. Momo didn’t move.

“Godamit Kano.” Kido sighed.

___________

Marry was still blushing. Internally, she cursed her flustered nature, but outside she could could barely form a sentence. She attempted to ask something along the lines of:

_“Kano, I am very mad at you. You know you can’t pick me up without asking. You had better have a good reason for this!”_

Unfortunately, all that came out was a quiet, mumbled,

“why me” 

Kano leaned forward, clutching Marry’s shoulders, looking her dead in the eye.

“Marry.” Kano breathed, “You were right.”

“Wait.” Marry shook her head, flustered. “What?”

“I was hanging out on the streets, being a cat, last night, like normal,” Kano began, “When I saw Momo walking down the streets. I decided to go mess with her cause, you know, I’m me. So I go over, and she gets excited and runs over to pet me, right? And I’m about to mess with her when I hear Seto coming down the sidewalk. Now normally when I’m messing with people on the street, more people is better. But since Seto’s gotten _way_ too good at finding me when I’m shapeshifting, I had to leave.”

Kano seemed almost annoyed at that.

“So I run off into a bush, and Seto walks up. I had to run away but before I did, I watched Seto put his arm around Momo, and tell her to hurry up before they’re late. They were going out to eat. Together. At night.”

“Wait.” Marry said. “You pretend to be a cat to trick people!?”

Not for the first time, Kano face palmed internally. And externally.

“Yes Marry, keep up.”

“So, you believe me now, right?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Kano smiled, and Marry smiled back. But Marry’s smile quickly dropped.

“You can’t speak a word anyone!! Please Kano! The more people involved, the more complicated it gets! I already accepted I was wrong, and moved on. Now you’re telling me I’m right and…” Marry trailed off.

“Just, let’s keep this between us, please.” Marry pleaded gently

“Marry. I will not say a word. However you should know, I already texted all the guys, and they’re on their way now.

“WHAT! HOW?”

Kano shrugged. Marry groaned, slamming her head against the wall

Marry had slid all the way to the floor now, hair falling in front of her face.

_Knock, knock, knock._

As the knock on the door rang through the house, Marry sprang up. She practically ran to the door, bare feet smacking against the wooden floor. She flung the door open, where Shintaro, Hibiya, and Konoha were waiting.

“C-come in!” The young girl stuttered. The trio of boys made their way through the house, turning through the narrow walls, pictures still lying on the ground.

The group walked into the living room where Momo and Kido were still sitting. Still confused.

“Oh, uh, hi guys.” Kido said, looking even more confused at their sudden appearance. “What are you doing here?”

“Kano.” Shintaro said flatly.

“Ahh.” Kido sighed. “Of course.”

“Oh-Ok! Gu-Guys? Come with me!” Marry stuttered. Everybody stood up and began to make their way to Marry’s room.

“Wait! Not you two.” She pointed at Kido and Momo. “Just the guys.”

Kido and Momo looked at each other, confused. Kido began to speak.

“Wait why no-“ However before she could finish, Marry interrupted.

“You two stay here, and make out or something.”

Kido turned a shade of intense red. Momo’s blushing was coupled with stammering. Hibiya and Shintaro snickered. Konoha stared off into space, thinking about breakfast.

“W-w-wait a minute! I-i-it’s not l-like that!” Momo stuttered.

Marry decided to take this opportunity to grab the boys and run off to her room, leaving the two girls to wallow in never ending embarrassment.

“Does she even know what making out means?” Kido muttered, staring a hole into the floor.

Momo just groaned, face covered by her hands.


	4. The beginning of TGUMSSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally. The origins of TGUMSSS.
> 
> (also im sorry I forgot to update, ill finish the chapters now)

 

“Ok so, mind telling us why it was soooooooo important that we all come over?” Hibiya whined like the brat he was.

He walked to the corner of the room, leading Konoha along. The two sat down, Hibiya appearing much shorter next to Konoha.

“Food.” Konoha said flatly.

“Yeah I was almost finished with my next song.” Complained Shintaro, flopping onto a nearby beanbag. As soon as he sat down, a faint buzzing sounded from Shintaro’s pocket.

Shintaro pulled out his phone, vibrating violently. Ene popped onto the screen

“I was summoned by the sound of my master being a lying little-“

“Ok! Ene! Time for you to go back in my pocket!” Shintaro yelped.

“Wait-wait-wait nooo, I wanna be a part of things!!”

Shintaro sighed.

“You promise to behave?”

“Yes Master!!” Ene nodded vigorously, blue pigtails bobbing up and down.

“Ok then.”

“Yay!!” 

“Yeah, good for you Cyber-Girl, but I wanna know what the heck’s going on. Even though I don’t care-”

“O-oh um,” Marry began, before being interrupted by Shintaro.

“Why am I even here? ”

“G-guys!!”

“Hurry it up!”

“Food.”

“I’m participating!!”

“Shut up Ene!”

“Is all you think about food?”

“Snacks?”

“P-please be quiet!!”

“Ugh.”

“Haha, you guys are hilarious.”

“ALRIGHT SHUT UP!”

The group quieted down, turning their collective attention to Kano. He pointed to Marry, quietly mumbling something about,

_“Loud, please listen, quiet, please”_

Kano tapped Marry on the shoulder, pulling her out of her mumble induced daze.

“Oh um, you’ve been called here today because we have some important news to share. We, uh, well, we, umm”

Marry stuttered back and forth.

“Um… I-i- we- s-s-saw…”

“We saw Momo and Seto hanging out secretly at night. We think they’re secretly dating or something.” Kano supplied.

“Thank you.” Marry murmured, hiding her face in her dress. She looked up for a moment to find 3 pairs of eyes staring at her. She squeaked before hiding her face again.

Shintaro chucked, bean-bag sagging as he leaned back.

“Ok. What did you really want to tell us Marry?”

“W-w-what?”

Shintaro rolled his eyes.

“Obviously, Kano’s joking.”

Across the room, offended gasping could be heard.

“B-but we’re not joking! I saw them sneaking in through a window!” Marry cried indignantly

“Yeah! I caught them going to dinner last night!” Kano added.

“Said the pathological liar.”

There were more offended Kano noises.

Shintaro rolled his eyes so hard, Marry was worried they would fall out.

It was at this moment Marry realized that Konoha and Hibiya had been much too quiet. She whipped her head around to find Konoha curled up asleep on the floor, with Hibiya sitting on top of him. Hibiya was staring at his phone, eyes glazed over.

“Uh Hibiya? A-are you ok?” Marry asked.

“Are you still talking? I’m trying to watch a classic games tournament!”

“Ohhhh! Are they playing Dead Bullet?” Ene squealed, disappearing from Shintaro’s phone and reappearing on Hibiya’s.

“Agh! Get out of there!” Hibiya complained.

Shintaro and Kano argued back and forth adding to the growing mess.

“Jokes not funny anymore dude!”

“Still not a joke!”

“So you’re just delusional?”

“Shut the up, Shin-boy!’

“What kind of insult is that?! It’s just the first part of my name with boy stuck on the end!”

“Oh does it upset you, Shin-boy?!!”

“No!”

“So you don’t mind if I call you Shin-boy for the rest of your life?!”

“I AM 18!” Shintaro screeched. He stood up and made his way to the door, ranting as he went. “You know what. I’m out! I’m not gonna sit here and watch you lie and rope Marry into it. No way I’ll help you with something so dumb. I--“

“I’ll give you all the soda you want~”

"--Can’t wait to get started! Let’s unearth a conspiracy!”

“Too easy” Kano muttered under his breath, slumming back where he sat.

“Konoha? Hibiya? Are you in?” Marry turned her attention to the remaining members.

“Sure whatever, just shut up.” Hibiya said dismissively, clearly not paying attention.

Konoha was snored lightly.

“I’ll take that as a yes!”

Konoha turned over and knocked Hibiya off his side.

_“Frick!”_

“Ene?” Marry asked, “Are you in?”

“Yeah!” Ene chanted, waving a digital pom-poms back and forth.

“Alright! I officially call this meeting of “The Group to Uncover Momo and Seto’s Secret Scandal” or TGUMSSS, to order!” Kano announced.

“WOW, that acronym sucks.”

“We’ll work on it!!”

“Do you have a plan, Kano?” Ene asked.

“As a matter of fact, I do!” Kano brightened up, sitting straighter.

“We’ll get proof and call them out on it!”

“And how are we supposed to do that?” Shintaro scoffed.

“You make us one of these.” Kano pulled out his phone, scrolling through for a moment before selecting a photo, turning his screen to Shintaro.

“Really? That’s your plan?”

“What? You can’t build it? Huh, I thought you were a genius.” Kano taunted.

“Oh you know I can make something as simple as this.”

“Great~ Then do it.”

Shintaro smirked. Kano grinned.

“What is it?!” Marry and Ene shouted in unison.

“We bug them.”


	5. Static in My Brain (And in my ears)

“H-hey Momo!” Marry stepped forward, head down, arms clutching something to her chest. She tiptoed over to the taller girl sitting on the couch. Momo was simply scrolling through her phone, before she turned to the white-haired girl.

“Oh hey Marry! What’s going on?”

“I m-made, I-I m-ma- Here!”

Marry thrust the object towards Momo, keeping her head down.

Momo blinked, confused for a moment. It was a scarf. The knit was thick, soft, and a pleasant shade of baby blue.

“Uh, this is a nice scarf Marry, but isn’t it a little odd for summer?”

In response, Marry just started crying. Momo panicked, flailing her hands.

“Wait!! No no no! It’s ok! Don’t cry! Um uh, I’ll wear the scarf!”

Hastily, Momo flung the scarf around her neck.

“See! I’m wearing the scarf! It’s a very nice scarf!”

“R-really?” Marry brightened up instantaneously.

“Of course!” Momo reached down to pat Marry. Marry smiled, and skipped back to her room, clearly pleased with herself. As soon as she shut the door, she fell to her knees. 5 pairs of eyes trained on her.

“Did you do it?’ Ene asked.

Marry nodded solemnly.

“Did she suspect anything?”

Marry shook her head. The group breathed a collective sigh of relief.

“Great work, guys!” Kano commended. “I can’t believe how fast you built that mic. And it was so small!”

Shintaro rolled his eyes.

“You doubted me.”

“What!” Kano gasped in mock shock. “Never!”

Shintaro grinned. “Yeah, yeah, I’m the best. Anyway, Marry was the one who made the scarf, and Kano sewed it on.”

“Yeah!” Ene piped up. “Who knew Kano could sew?”

Kano shrugged. Marry remained on the floor.

“I feel so guilty~” Marry moaned.

“It’s for the greater good, Marry!” Ene reassured the smaller girl.

“Can’t we at least tell Kido? Marry asked.

“It’s like Seto said,” Explained Shintaro, “Kido and Momo are too close to each other. We can’t risk Momo and Seto figuring out we’re on to them.”

“Ok…”

“So now what do we do?” Hibiya complained.

“Um-“ Kano began, “I guess we just wait? Yeah that’s pretty boring.”

“So. We all stay here until Seto and Momo sneak off tonight?” Ene proposed.

A few murmured agreements went up.

“All right! I’ll go ask Kido." Kano announced, " With that, I officially conclude this meeting of TGUMSSS."

“Seriously, that name sucks!”

***

The members of TGUMSS sat in the living room. With the exception of Konoha, who was taking a nap on the couch, they were crowded around a laptop. After some debating, Kano had convinced Kido to let the group stay over. After even more debating, Ene and Kano persuaded Kido she should take some time for herself. After multiple promises to not burn the house down, Kido had agreed to leave them alone, and had headed off. As she left she assured the group she would be back at midnight.

“What’s Kido doing anyway?” Ene asked.

Kano simply shrugged in response. “Hell if I know.”

The two turned their attention back to the laptop. Shintaro was fidgeting with a few buttons. The screen was opened to a program that Shintaro had hand-crafted. The screen was black, soft hissing and static noises sounding out.

“Alright it’s done. We should be able to hear everything they say.”

“Wow Shin.” Kano marvelled, “You really are amazing.”

Shintaro attempted to hide his blushing, looking away and muttering.

“It was pretty easy”

“Alright, alright, quit flirting guys.” Hibiya whined, “Let’s focus on the whole ‘secret scandal’ thing.”

The two blushed harder, looking away for a second before returning their gaze to the laptop.

“Hey!! We’ve got something!” Ene called.

Through the static noises came a sound.

“We’re ……ere” Seto’s voice was filled with static and difficult to make out.

“Why’s the connection so bad?” Hibiya asked.

“I’m a genius, not a miracle worker. Also you gave me, like, an hour.”

“Geez fine.”

The voices came cracking through again.

“…’m scared.” Momo’s voice was very soft, almost impossible to make out.

“…’ll be fi…”

“But wha… …en what?”

“Th… … won’t happen!”

The group was laser focused, trying to make out as many words as possible. No one even breathed, for sake of missing something.

“I think they might be on to us,” Hibiya hissed.

“Shhhhh!”

More static came through. It got louder, hissing and popping. No more speaking could be heard.

“Damn it!” Shintaro lunged forward, attempting to fix the connection. All of the tention grew thicker, each person silently begging to hear something.

“….”

And then, clear as day,

“Alright! You can go in that room to get changed!”

Seto’s voice rang out from the laptop’s small speaker. Everyone inhaled sharply. A few faint gasps could be heard. Why did Momo need to get changed? What were they doing?

“Oh Seto! You make it sound so scandalous!”

The group let out their collective breath.

“I can take my clothes off here! You’ve already seen what’s underneath.”

And just like that the group was thrown in to panic. Silent panic, but panic nonetheless. Kano and Ene made wild gestures at each other, not communicating anything besides pure shock. Shintaro covered Marry’s ears. Marry squeaked and closed her eyes. Hibiya went bug eyed, covering his own ears.

“And that is?” Seto prompted, unaware of the chaos he was causing.

“Don’t be silly,” Momo laughed. “It’s just my-“

And suddenly the connection dropped. Static filled the room. And everyone lost their minds.

“What the-“

“That’s my sister. That’s my sister, I can’t believe... THAT’S MY SISTER!!!!”

“W-wait! What’s happening? K-kano? I’m confused. Kano?”

“My poor child ears!”

“You’ve been through way worse Hibiya, don’t be dramatic.”

“Shut up, old lady.”

“Hey!!"

“I can’t believe my own brother could be leading such a devious double life! What in incredible feat of lying! I’m some how proud and yet utterly betrayed at the same time.”

“My young, innocent sister…”

“Not so innocent anymore, huh."

“Shut up!”

“Alright!! Everyone be quiet!!”

Everybody turned their attention to Kano.

“I think we can all agree. There’s no denying it now. Momo and Seto, are secretly dating.”

Agreements went up amongst the group.

“And what do we do now?” Asked Ene, voice quiet.

“Now,” Kano sighed, “Now, we tell Kido.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kido pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing.

“Let me get this straight. You believe that Seto and Momo are sneaking off, in the middle of the night, to quote-unquote, ‘do things’, and you want me to what about this exactly?”

Kano had managed to convince Kido to sit in the living room with him. His tactic of ‘hey kido come talk in the living room with me’ hadn’t worked every well due to Kido being ridiculously suspicious of anything and everything Kano does. After an hour of promising this wasn’t a trick, Kido had decided to give Kano the benefit of the doubt. It wasn’t working out so well.

“Uh, I don’t know?” Kano admitted. “I just sort of got caught up in the whole ‘exposing the secrets’ thing, I guess”

“If Momo and Seto really were dating, which they aren’t-“

“But we have proof!” Kano interrupted. Kido rolled her eyes.

“Look Kano, I’ll be upfront with you. I know exactly what Seto and Momo are doing. I fully support it and you should too! Hell I’ve joined Momo a few times. It’s actually helped her. A lot.” Kido rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, blushing slightly.

“What.” Kano’s eyes bulged. “What the-“

“How about you just ask them? Seto and Momo would probably just tell you.”

“Ok, Number 1, If they were so eager to tell me, why were they sneaking around huh? And number 2! How do we know they weren’t lying to you, and secretly dating behind your back!” Kano threw his arms in the air, as if that helped prove his point. It didn’t.

“Momo isn’t lying to me.” Kido said, almost defensively. “Neither is Seto.”

“Why don’t you just tell me what they’re doing then?!” Kano asked desperately.

“It’s not my secret to tell.”

“But-“

“If you’re not going to be supportive, then you can leave.” Kido interjected, pointing to the door. Kano, still in shock, stood up, and left.

***

“This is the end, Shin-Boy.” Kano cried mournfully, flopping onto Marry’s bed face first. At this point, the members of TGUMSSS, (or as Shintaro liked to call it, This Group Name is Awful Kano Please Change It.) had decided to host their meetings in Marry’s room. Each of the members had gathered around, waiting for Kano to return. As he broke the news, everyone sighed.

“Well it was fun while it lasted I guess.” Hibiya mused, totally ready to give up at the drop of a hat.

“This can’t be the end!” Ene demanded. “What did she even say?”

Kano simply moaned into a pillow in response.

“I think we can assume it wasn’t good.” Shintaro concluded, sitting next to Kano lifeless body. Kano nodded, but it was hard to tell, what with his face being squished into a pillow and all.

Marry sat on the edge of the bed, dangling her feet off. She was only inches away from landing on Konoha, who was sprawled out on the ground, despite the fact a bed was only mere inches away.

“So what should we do?” Marry asked, swinging her legs back and forth.

“Well, we know what they’re doing.” Shintaro began, “So why don’t we just confront them?”

Kano rolled over, still acting dramatic as hell.

“That’s a great idea, Shin-boy. Unfortunately, we have no clue when Seto will be home, or when Momo will even be here.”

At that very moment, the door opened.

“Hey guys I’m home!” Seto called down the hallway. “Oh, and Momo’s with me!”

“Well that was… Convenient.” Hibiya observed.

“Well maybe the author decided to let things be convenient because they want to hurry up and get to the final chapter already, since it will be the most fun to write.” Konoha murmured.

“What was that?” Shintaro asked. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“Nothing.” Konoha answered. Shintaro shrugged.

“Weird boy.”

“Forget that!” Kano sprung up, all dejection lost in an instant. “Now’s our chance! We can expose them! Right here, right now!”

“We have pizza!” Momo voice echoed from down the hall.

“We can expose them, after pizza!”

(One pizza break later)

The group sat in the living room, the last of the pizza being eaten by Konoha. Kano had called a group meeting, claiming it was ‘literally the most important thing happening right now’ Everyone was huddled close.

“Kano, this is a bad idea.” Kido warned. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No! You don’t know what I’m talking about! I’m going to reveal Momo and Seto’s secret!”

“Yeah!” Marry chimed in, albeit quietly.

Momo and Seto looked at each other, confused.

“What are you talking about?” Momo asked.

“Yeah,” Seto added. “I’m really confused here.”

Kano took a deep breath, then shouted,

“You two are secretly dating!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thrilling Conclusion!

“What?” Seto hadn’t been this confused in a long time. “Me and Momo aren’t dating.”

“Don’t try and lie to me!” Kano pointed an accusing finger at the pair, “ I am the master of deceit!”

Momo and Seto sat next to each other, not helping their case. Kido sat next to Momo's left and Marry was placed on Seto's right. Konoha had taken up the floor once more, and Hibiya had opted to perch on the side of the couch. Kano had jumped to his feet, directing all attention to Seto and Momo. The pair was attempting to deflect all accusations away. It wasn't working.

“But we’re not! Why would we lie?” Momo protested, waving her hands back and forth.

“So you can run off together into the night and start a new life without us!” Marry cried. “You want to leave me!”

Seto flickered between wanting to interrogate Marry and wanting to hug her. He opted to sit awkwardly and hope everything ended quickly.

“Just admit it sis,” Shintaro sighed. “We have proof.”

He leaned back in his seat, positive he was right.

“How! We aren’t dating!” Protested Momo.

With a deep breath, Marry piped up, “I caught you sneaking in my window!”

Seto and Momo shot a quick glance at each other, eyes widening.

“Oh.” Seto said quietly. “That.”

The two slummed down, attempting to hide from the gazes of the others.

“So you are dating, aren’t you!” Kano declared triumphantly, sitting back down.

“No. We aren’t.” Momo’s voice was quiet, almost a whisper. Her vibrant hair dangled in front of her face, shielding her eyes from view.

“Oh come on!” Hibiya complained from his perch atop the couch. “We all know it! Just admit it already. If you aren’t sneaking off for ‘midnight rendezvous’ or whatever, then what are you doing?”

“We’re going swimming. Because we’re scared.” Seto admitted.

“What?” With the exception of Kido, Momo and Seto, everyone shouted in unison. It was quite impressive.

“Before he met all of you, Seto drowned. When he found out the same thing happened to me, he offered to help me” Momo explained.“Together we resolved to learn to swim. Seto was the only person I knew would understand.”

Momo hung her head as if she had just confessed her sins.

“We didn’t tell you guys since I didn’t want Kanoand Shintaro teasing me.”

“She’s not wrong.” Shintaro agreed. “I totally would have mocked her. Still thinking about it.”

However, Kano was still confused.

“What about Kido though? I asked her and she said she had gone with Momo before!”

“Well of course I trust my girlfriend!” Momo clarified happily.

Kido blushed so hard, she began to blend in with her jacket.

“Wait what!” Shintaro yelped.

“Momo, we weren’t going to tell them yet. Remember?” Kido muttered through her blushing

“Oh yeah! Oh. Oh no.”

“How many secrets do y’all have?” Hibiya asked, completely fed up.

Momo shrugged.

“But what about the audio we heard?! We heard Momo talk about taking off her clothes!” Shintaro asked, forgetting that the mic was secretly planted.

“Shin!” Kano hissed. “Shuddup!”

“Well number one, have you idiots ever heard of swimsuits? and two, how did you even get that audio?!” Momo demanded.

“The mic Marry put in a scarf she gave to Momo.” Konoha explained. He seemed very proud of himself, like he had just unraveled a great mystery.

Kano looked ready to die.

“Konoha!”

“Looks like you guys are keeping more secrets than us!” Joked Seto.

Momo however didn’t seem as excited about the whole “being listened to without her permission” thing.

“Marry! Why!” Momo huffed and crossed her arms.

“Haha! Oh,- Marry was so jealous.” Kano teased.

“What! No I wasn’t!” The aforementioned girl protested.

Seto smiled, reaching over to give Marry a hug.

“Aw, Marry! You know that no one can ever replace what we have, right?” Seto wrapped his arms around the smaller girl. Marry blushed slightly, reciprocating the hug.

“So I guess it all worked out, huh.” Hibiya concluded.

Konoha peaked his head up from the table.

“Yeah.” 

“So is no one going to address the fact that Kido is dating my sister?!” Shintaro demanded.

“No!” Kido yelped. “No addressing required!”

The group laughed in unison. Looking up at her smiling family, Marry reminded herself how lucky she was.

_“I’m so glad you saw me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you are!! I hope you enjoyed this Fic, and if you did, please let me know!! If you have any questions, leave them below and ill answer as soon as I can. Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
